


Consent

by Anonymous



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sex, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark and Ethan have had not so great experiences. They learn how to take care of each other..sexually that is.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to turn this into a story. Maybe not super long, a few chapters perhaps. I want to extend this and see where it could go with some more plot. Drop some feedback and let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, a work of fiction and only mildly proofed. 
> 
> -TATC

Mark sat against a large pile of pillows at the head of the bed. He was completely nude, his body on full display for Ethan. Mark looked relaxed and content, always confident in himself and the way he looked. Ethan stood in the doorway of their en-suite bathroom, clad in deep red boxers, simply admiring Mark. 

He loved everything about his boyfriend. How loving and caring he was behind closed doors, behind his tough persona. He loved the way Mark smiled at him when he thought he wasn’t looking or the way he hummed to himself when he was cooking. 

Ethan pushed himself away from the door frame, making his way over to the foot of the bed. Neither men spoke as Ethan crawled up the bed, nestling himself between Mark’s spread legs, lying on his stomach. They had planned what was about to happen tonight. 

To put it mildly, both men had poor experiences in the past with their previous partners. They had talked meticulously about the details of tonight. Ethan respected that Mark wasn’t necessarily ready to touch another person so intimately again. Not after his ex-girlfriend had forced him to so many times. 

Ethan had mostly healed from his past, he had good days and bad days, but he no longer struggled with the intimacy of sex. He mostly struggled with the more intimate parts of a relationship like late night talks, eye contact, and hugs. Ethan also struggled with his own body image, always feeling as though he wasn’t attractive enough. 

Excitement flooded their bodies, but neither expressed it in the moment. Mark looked down at Ethan as he looked up at him and smiled softly. 

“Are you still okay with this?” Ethan asked, not even looking at Mark’s half-hard cock. 

“Only if you are,” Mark whispered, feeling as though if he spoke any louder, the moment would be ruined and the gentle ambiance of the room would shatter. 

Ethan pressed a kiss to the crease of Mark’s toned thigh where it met his hip. Mark let out a sigh of relaxation, enjoying the feeling of Ethan’s lips on his skin. Mark’s body relaxed as Ethan continued to press open mouthed kisses to his thighs, slowly making his way to the inside of his thighs. 

Ethan relished in how Mark whimpered at the sensation of Ethan’s lips on the sensitive skin. He gently ran his fingers through Ethan’s brown curls and Ethan took the gesture as a sign that Mark still felt okay and comfortable with what was happening. 

Making his way up Mark’s thighs, Ethan avoided his now fully hard dick in favor of licking at the lower planes of his stomach. Noting the way Mark’s muscles twitched at the sensation, Ethan pressed his tongue into the skin harder, swirling before gently sucking on the sensitive skin. Gently and carefully, he picked up Mark’s engorged cock, flushed red at the tip and leaking. Mark gasped at the touch and then let out a low whine as Ethan lapped at the pre-come that was smeared on his stomach. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mark panted, looking down at Ethan. 

“I’m going to suck your dick, now,” if this were anyone else before Ethan, Mark would have probably laughed at that statement. 

Mark nodded, his mouth falling open as Ethan pressed a kiss to the tip before opening his mouth and relaxing his jaw to take Mark’s length into his mouth. The sensation of Ethan’s tongue on the bottom of his cock felt amazing to Mark. It had been a long while since someone had gone down on Mark and to say he was enjoying it was an understatement. 

“So good, Eth, you’re doing so good,” Mark praised through heavy breath, tangling his fingers in Ethan’s hair, not pushing, not pulling, just resting his hands there. 

Ethan groaned lightly at the praise, sending gentle vibrations through Mark, driving him wild, never having felt this amazing. Hollowing his cheeks and willing himself to relax his throat, Ethan took in Mark completely. Ethan’s nose was grazing the short, coarse hair at the base of Mark’s cock. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Mark groaned, feeling himself sliding down Ethan’s throat. “That’s so go- _ood,_ ” he sighed, the air leaving his lungs as Ethan swallowed around him. 

Thin, slender hands trailed up Mark’s torso, running over his stomach, chest muscles, fingers pinching his nipples slightly. Mark grabbed at his love's hands, pressing his palms against the back of Ethan’s hands, wanting to just feel his hands. Enjoying the sensation of his smooth hands gently caressing his body as he was causing pleasure to course through his body. 

“Ethan, you’re going to make me come,” Mark whined high in his throat. 

If Ethan could smile, he would, but he currently had his boyfriend’s dick quite literally down his throat. Ethan felt so content with his mouth full of Mark, bringing him the pleasure he thought he would never feel again. 

Whines kept leaving Mark’s throat, as the heat bubbled in his stomach, desperate for release. He needed something more, more stimulation, something to get him there. 

“I need _more,_ ” Mark whined, begging for something else. 

Ethan heard his partner’s whines, he gently bobbed his head, never moving more than an inch up and down, making sure to keep him snug in the back of his throat. He drug his hand down Mark’s torso, gently prying it away from under his hand. Ethan reached down, below Mark, gently cupping his balls and massaging them lightly. They were slightly damp from Ethan’s spit slowly dripping down along Mark’s length. 

Mark shuddered at the action, never really having someone stimulate him past his dick. It was new, it made him a little nervous, but he trusted Ethan. After so much time planning this, talking about what he wanted, they never discussed this. Just as Mark trusted Ethan with his body, Ethan trusted Mark to tell him if he was going too far, if he ever felt uncomfortable. That was the other side of trust, the other both partners had to trust each other for open communication. 

“I’m close,” Mark breathed, the heat building up in the core of his stomach. 

Ethan pulled off of Mark with a wet pop, replacing his mouth with his palm. With no hesitation, Ethan began to stroke Mark with firm, slow movements. The spit from the blowjob he had given him allowed for his hand to move easily on him, only adding to the pleasure and heat in Mark’s body. Ethan crawled up so that they were eye to eye, never faltering in his rhythm with his hand. 

Nudging his nose against Mark’s, Ethan spoke quietly, “Thank you for letting me do this for you.” 

“You’re the one I should be thanking,” Mark spoke, voice strained, fully consumed by Ethan.

All he could focus on was his hazel eyes with blown out pupils. He loved the way Ethan’s lips were swollen and red from stretching around his boyfriend’s cock. His mind narrowed to just the small, intimate bubble around them. The slick sounds coming from the skin on skin contact of Ethan’s hand and Mark’s swollen, throbbing cock. 

“Look at me,” Ethan coaxed. Mark hadn’t even realized his eyes slipped shut as the pleasure consumed him. “ I want to see you come, Mark.”

Mark just barely opened his eyes, looking at his partner through hooded lids. 

“E-Eth- _Ethan!_ ” He groaned, back arching and his body convulsing as his orgasm crashed through him like a tsunami wave. 

Ethan bit his lip as he watched Mark reach his climax, his dark eyes rolling back into his head, mouth falling open with a silent scream. The visual sent burning heat south in Ethan’s body, fuelling his hard-on that he had developed when he went down on Mark. 

He continued to stroke Mark through his orgasm, only stopping when he weakly pushed at his hand, overstimulated. Mark blinked away the tears that glazed over his eyes during his orgasm and looked at his boyfriend, who was lovingly gazing at him with a slight glint of lust in his blown pupils. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Ethan grinned and closed the small gap between their lips, pressing his lips gently to Mark’s. They moved together, gentle and slow, neither in any rush to move. 

After a few minutes, Ethan was the one to break the kiss opting to reach for a few tissues. He cleaned up Mark’s torso and his own hand, tossing the dirty tissues into the nearby trash can. Ethan nestled himself into Mark’s side, hooking his leg over his hips. Mark’s arms found a home wrapping around Ethan’s slender frame, pulling him closer to his chest. 

“You’re hard,” Mark noted quietly. 

“Yea, you’re sexy,” Ethan responded quietly. 

“Would, um, would you be okay with me helping you?”

Ethan looked up at Mark surprised, not expecting for his partner to want to touch his body quite yet. Mark made it clear before he wasn’t ready yet. 

“I don’t want you to push yourself,” Ethan spoke quietly, reaching up to cup his love’s jaw. 

“I-I want to. I..I don’t want to be scared anymore. You make me feel comfortable.”

“Only if you’re okay with it, Mark. What do you want to do? What are you comfortable with?” 

“Just, um. A handjob? Can-Can I do that for you?” Mark asked timidly. Ethan wasn’t really used to him not being confident. 

“Yes,” Ethan consented, looking at Mark’s eyes as he did so. He pushed himself up from the bed, grabbing a small bottle of lube from the nightstand before looking over at Mark. “How do you want me?”

“Come here.”

Mark gently maneuvered Ethan to sit in front of him between his legs after he pulled back the covers on the bed. He pressed his hand into Ethan’s chest so that he could rest his back against Mark’s front, relaxing to rest his head against his shoulder. Ethan quickly reached for the sheet to pull over his body as soon as he had settled against Mark. Once his body was completely covered, Ethan pushed his boxers down, kicking them to the foot of the bed. 

“Is this okay?” Mark asked, resting his hands on Ethan’s shoulders, thankfully not commenting on the way he hid his body. 

“Yea, yes, as long as it’s okay with you still,” He assured, looking up at his boyfriend, silently begging for him to touch his raging hard on. 

Mark pressed a kiss to Ethan’s hair before taking the bottle of lube that Ethan left on the bed and squeezing a healthy amount into his palm. He carefully reached down below the sheet and gently gripped Ethan’s hard dick, slowly stroking it, spreading the lube over him. Ethan whimpered at the contact that he was craving. 

“Is that good?”

“A little harder,” Ethan breathed. 

Ethan’s wish was his command, wrapping his fingers tighter around Ethan and moving his hand quickly. Ethan’s back arched causing the sheet to slip down slightly, barely covering his pelvis. The lewd movements of Mark’s hand under the sheet were now very obvious. 

“That’s perfect,” Ethan groaned, rolling his head back against Mark’s shoulder. “It feels really good, Mark.”

“Good,” Mark breathed against Ethan’s exposed neck, sending shivers down his partner’s spine. 

Mark pressed his tongue to the pulse point on Ethan’s neck. His body trembled at the action, his neck always having been sensitive. The feeling was amplified by the intimate position they were in and Mark’s careful, calculated actions to his body. The entire situation caused heat to bubble in between Ethan’s hips embarrassingly quick. 

“I’m already so close Mark, I’m going to come,” Ethan babbled out, embarrassed that he was already so close just from bringing Mark to his climax and seeing him become overrun with pleasure.  
“Come for me Ethan, I want you to,” Mark said, nuzzling his face into Ethan’s neck, picking up the speed of his hand moving over Ethan’s cock. 

That was all Ethan needed to go over the edge, his orgasm rushing through him. It wasn’t as explosive as Mark’s had been, but just as good and pleasurable. It came through him in large waves, washing over him continuously for what felt like hours. 

Once Ethan had come down from his high, Mark helped clean him up and they stayed in that position. Ethan between Mark’s legs, back to chest and Mark’s strong arms wrapped around Ethan’s torso.


End file.
